pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Betrayal Beatdown
PvZ Betrayal Beatdown is a PvZ concept created by TeleTrickster. Storyline The plants turned against one another. Some believed they should not be ruled by humans and be independent, others thought the humans were wise and truthful. Pea against pea, flower against flower. A massive war started which led to the events of what was called the "Betrayal Beatdown." Then where are the zombies? They decided to stay behind the scenes and enjoy the battle with brain flavoured popcorn. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Clash Royale’s Touchdown mode. There are 5 lanes, the middle lane is a junkyard lane which boosts plants with the Junk ability that are played inside it. At the end of the lanes is the player’s house. If an opposing plant makes it to your house, then your opponent gains a point. First player to 2 points wins. You each have sun. You can only play plants if your current sun is equal or higher to their sun cost. Usually, the stronger they are, the more they cost. Some plants can move towards the house, while others are stationary and support your push. You have decks with 8 different types of plants. You start with 4 plants in your hand. Once you use a plant, it will go to the bottom of the deck and you will draw a card. All cards that have the Junk ability: * Junkshooter * Junk Flower * Junknut * Snow Junkshooter * Junkberg Lettuce * Junk Mine * Junk Pineclone Plants The sun costs of all plants are at the status TBA *Can attach to the following peas: * Peashooter * Repeater * Junkshooter * Snow Pea * Snow Junkshooter * Split Pea * Primal Peashooter * Gatling Pea **Plants that affect Bean counter: * Laser Bean * Weenie Bean * Bean Counter * Coffee Bean * Spring Bean ***Plants which are boosted and can activate Savage Spinach: * Bonk Choy * Spinach Slapper * Savage Spinach * Bonsai Cloner * Iceberg Lettuce * Junkberg Lettuce ****Plants which are affected by Smackademia: * Wall-nut * Junknut * Smackademia * Pea-nut * Primal Wall-nut Strategies When playing this game, you have to think of your aim: to get a plant to the other side. No point having a good defence if you can’t move forward. Cards like Bonk Choy and Potato Mine are well suited to do this. Also, some cards can’t function or be good without other cards (E.g. Torchwood with Peas, Bean Counter with Beans, Savage Spinach with Leafy Plants). You have to have an answer to everything. If someone tries to rush you with a potato mine, the Wall-nut would be an obvious counter. You have to destroy any possible setup your opponent makes before they start charging an attack at you to get to the other side. Even 1 sunflower can change the tide of the game. Placement is the most important thing in this game. For example, placing Wall-nut in front of Shellery provides protection. Using Gravitree to sway all of your opponent’s plants onto one lane is vunerable to Cherry Bomb or Primal Potato mine. If an opponent’s plant is sponging a push, move it backwards with Terrify so the rest of the plants are vulnerable.